


第一份禮物

by azukaga



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Plague
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聖誕賀，正經詼諧甜搞笑，國旗play</p>
            </blockquote>





	第一份禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 前提設定人物：  
> 克勞德夫人（Madame Claude，1923-2015）  
> 被稱為法國最著名的老鴇，六七零年代事業達到高峰  
> 芳客包括政商名流，美國總統甘迺迪和CIA也曾找過她旗下的應召女郎

1962年底，世界大事能發生的都發生得差不多了，Solo確信上帝自己應該也很想放個假。

轉了兩班飛機和一班火車，Solo匆匆趕到布拉格時，已經入夜。只不過才幾個月，美國男人拉緊身上的大衣，想要抵抗飛進領口的風雪。他回味著古巴的拉丁豔陽，就好像抽太多的古巴雪茄，Solo一度以為自己能夠多享受那些陽光，享受五官深邃的拉丁美女。不過通常事與願違，他的報酬是好好的更新了腦中的地理名詞、政治名詞和武器名詞。

還有該清空的彈匣，不該爆炸的核彈。

平安夜在兩個鐘頭前過了，聖誕節的午夜直逼凌晨兩點，他還在工作。穿過燈火俱滅的巷弄和市集，蘇維埃聯邦的治下，過節氣氛顯得較為低調。Solo的目標是一幢和市區有段距離的三層樓房子，有著鮮橘色的屋瓦，琉璃色的窗櫺，能居高臨下俯瞰城鎮，無論是大雪紛飛下的燈火通明，還是佈滿粉白雲絮的破曉時刻。走上石階，他在狹窄的通道找一扇漆上土耳其綠的木門。他敲敲門，是一首童謠的前奏，多年來這個暗號只限他一個人使用。

點起火爐的室內很溫暖，劈啪作響的柴火聲，舒緩了Solo一路從車站趕來的急促腳步。室內只有簡單的聖誕布置，用厚重的絨布配合金色或紅色的鈴鐺，別在屋樑和窗邊。Solo一口氣脫掉身上的風衣和大衣，直到露出裡頭量身訂做的灰藍色西裝。他被邀請到主人的私人書房，而不是會客室。而等到Solo的手指被手上握著的那杯熱茶溫暖，已經是十分鐘前的事。

「拜託，夫人，一通電話。」Solo說，他不知道已經重複這句話有多少次了。

盤著一頭金色髮辮，鑽石耳環反射的光芒猶如片片雪花映在昏暗的房間，克勞德夫人把菸徐徐吐在Solo臉上，香草香氣瀰漫，「你什麼時候成了一個跑腿的？」她慢條斯理的問道，「而且還是小小的傳話兵，這真是一點都不像你的風格。」

「形勢比人強。」Solo安分的回答，那張濃妝豔抹的嘴上扭出一個笑容。  
「小蘇洛。」  
「我說過別那樣叫我。」握著杯把的手指緊了緊，Solo依舊是蠻不在乎的態度。  
「那又怎樣。」克勞德夫人又吐菸，「你比我小。」  
「只有一點。」  
「縱使不能當你媽，年紀上至少也算是你姊姊。」  
「費爾南朵。」Solo終於壓低聲音叫了女人的名字，聽起來很像是求饒。不過只有克勞德夫人清楚，當那雙鮮豔的藍眼睛閃過光芒，那通常代表男人不悅。  
「這不就是了嗎，少裝腔作勢。」  
「和美國最有權勢──世界上最有權勢的男人做生意，賣他一個面子，有什麼不好？」  
「他要什麼？」  
「一如往常。他晚上九點會到。」Solo看看手錶，「布拉格和華盛頓特區的時差是六小時。」  
「白宮附近，光鮮亮麗、昂貴奢華的酒店。」  
「或妳想稱為骯髒齷齪。」

克勞德夫人微微笑開，她將煙灰抖落，蘇洛和她互望一眼，默契不只存在眼神交流，也在語言的心領神會。

「甘迺迪是不是全世界最有權勢的男人，這還有待商榷。」  
「妳用詞總是這樣深奧，費爾南朵，最近和蘇聯人往來嗎？」  
「別在危險的地方說危險的事，Napoleon。」她淡淡的說，「你西裝裡的白頭鷹徽章讓你自大了。」  
「有可能。」Solo回答，並不像在敷衍她。

克勞德夫人盯著Solo看了一會，她拍拍手，一個看起來缺乏東歐氣質的男人走進來。她低聲交代，不少用字都是暗語。Solo聽不懂，也裝出一副讓別人覺得他聽不懂的模樣。他怡然靠在扶手椅上，暗自鬆了口氣，知道已經幫他的最高頭頂上司解決了一年一度平安夜問題，美好春宵不該虛度。

接到命令的男人走了，克勞德夫人轉動中指上的戒指，方方正正的金質戒台上鑲著一顆祖母綠。Solo和費爾南朵舉起香檳，清脆的叩了一聲，代表交易順利。

「姊姊，聖誕夜給我嗎？」Solo一改之前的謹慎態度，話中半帶騷氣。那副慵懶姿態，彷彿盼望了一年終於回家的遊子渴望得到些什麼獎勵。  
「我不需要你這種男人，給我要的東西就好。」

Solo笑了笑，從口袋裡拿出一個套著藍絲絨的方盒，打開是一枚極為亮眼的鑽石戒指，看起來足足有十克拉，除此之外鑽石周圍還鑲著一圈細碎的藍讚。

「用這種盒子，弟弟，我會以為你要向我求婚。」  
「而我知道妳總是會讓我傷心。」  
克勞德夫人揮了揮手，彷彿不想再理會他多餘的調情，「去吧。你要的我會替你準備好。」  
Solo愉快的站起來，他牽起費爾南朵的右手，在上面淺淺一吻，「我會想妳。」

她挑起眉毛，「不用太多。」她回答。

 

聖誕節當天，就算CIA不給他假，Solo儼然從早上開始就自主放假。這種不成文的規定當然是他身為首席特務的某種特權。入住布拉格最高級的飯店，包下頂樓的豪華套房。從費爾南朵那裡離開之後，他一覺睡到正中午，沖了個澡，叫了餐點到房間，下午悠閒的看了一會的報紙和書。晚上，床上一男一女正在做愛，男人從後面摟著女人的腰，雙手時而揉搓著一雙隨著激烈挺進而晃動的胸部。女人呻吟著，抬起臀部迎合男人最後的衝撞。在Solo把他噴發出來的液體都射進了保險套，兩人一起躺在床單上好一會沒人說話。那名捷克美女轉過身，面對一頭黑髮變得稍微凌亂的美國人，她修長的手指劃過男人的臉頰。

「你說會送我一些東西。」安說。  
「當然。」Solo起身，不知道從哪裡拿出了一個長形方盒。他坐起來，撥開女人的捲髮，安將頭傾向右邊，一頭柔順的金髮優雅的滑向肩膀，又溜到了光裸的乳房上方。他替她戴上一條翡翠項鍊。  
「真美。」Solo嘆道，後退一點，靠在枕頭上賞鑑眼前的美景。  
「可惜，Napoleon。我知道你說的是項鍊，不是我。」  
「不要這樣。」Solo溫柔的說，執起她一束金髮，嗅了嗅上面的香氣，然後吻吻它，「妳是第一個連續兩年都和我一起過聖誕的女人。」  
「而你是連續兩年都願意跟我睡的男人。」

女人總是想從男人身上得到些什麼，費爾南朵的戒指，安的項鍊。不過Solo並不介意，那是因為他知道男人這種生物自從出現在世界以來，總是對女人苛求太多。雖說他現在是CIA的特務了，和安做了幾次，享受那種極為純粹的肉體歡愉、說完聖誕快樂之後，他重回該去的工作崗位。Solo仍然在新的一年裡頭偶爾妄想著或許他會連續三年在布拉格度過聖誕節……搞不好第三年，他就會考慮跟安求婚……這大概是他這輩子最不可能達成的狂想。他喜歡安，喜歡她不同於其他女人除了在床上以外，還能多理解他超過五分鐘。可是誓約究竟是什麼呢？就算身體無法限定給對方、相處的時間不能同步──伴侶是不是單純的就是彼此心靈的避風港。

Solo擅長解鎖，但自知不會解謎。

事隔一年，Solo覺得1963年的出現一定是上帝滑了一跤，才會讓他跌進某個俄國人的大胸脯裡。

那幾乎可以說是奇蹟之年。Solo一點兒也沒有想過會和一個男人，還是俄國籍的男人糾纏不清。而且，那個胸部、那個男人的胸部，硬得要命，像一堵牆。不軟、不會香、好幾次險些把他悶死。但摸起來的觸感挺好，揉起來的手感也很好。脫光之後，赤裸的、尖尖的乳頭是粉紅色的，不管用手指捏一捏、用舌頭舔一舔、還是用牙齒咬一咬，就會硬起來。Solo喜歡那一對男人的乳頭變硬的時候，因為這樣一來，另一個男人才有的地方通常也會同時跟著變硬。那總是讓他興奮得不得了。

搞笑的是，當Waverly宣布，十二月第二周開始他們要到捷克斯洛伐克去，Solo真心嚇了一跳，不敢相信命運會給他這種高達百分之百的巧合。有法國血統、在法國出生、是法國人的克勞德夫人，只有在那個時候才會難得到的布拉格去度銀色假期。

任務揭露的時候，他、Illya還有Gaby坐在倫敦的辦公室，窗外視野良好，可以看見霧濛濛的陰天在飄雨，還有大笨鐘的尖塔和被擋掉半個圓面的時鐘。指針指在十二點十分，聽到消息的Solo沒抓好咖啡杯的握柄，黑咖啡稍稍濺了出來，在白色杯盤上形成一個黑色的小水漥。Illya就坐在他旁邊，冷冷瞥了手忙腳亂的Solo一眼。蘇聯人完全不打算對CIA特務的窘境伸出援手，連遞條手帕都不願意。

「Solo，我知道你討厭黑咖啡。」Waverly說，那得體的幽默感一點也不體貼。  
「您誤會了，這麼愛吃的我不會挑食。」Solo雲淡風輕的回答，他保持風度端著杯盤，從口袋掏出手帕擦拭濺到手上的咖啡。  
「意思是你願意額外協助這次的計畫？」  
「不管在哪，我好像都失去說不的權力了。」  
Waverly微笑，「英國可不會笨的再次對美國殖民。」  
「是不會，你們只是發揮海盜本色而已。」  
Waverly大笑，「海盜也會給談判空間的，Solo。」

談判個屁。就像甘迺迪晚上需要一個神似老婆賈姬但又性感的秘密情婦。MI5這次出動了幾個探員，將和U.N.C.L.E.小組在捷克斯洛伐克待到跨年。時間不算長，但會遇到聖誕夜。隨便，男人想和女人上床為什麼還要找這麼多理由呢，深入蘇聯領地又是什麼非常出生入死的事情嗎。可是，無處發洩的男人最麻煩，而且麻煩透頂。

「真沒想到你自從開始打卡上班之後，我們每年能準時碰面，小蘇洛。」克勞德夫人消遣他。  
「跟妳說過不准那樣叫我。」在熟得不能再熟的桃花木椅上坐下，Solo回嘴。  
「這次要什麼？」  
「英國人沒什麼錢。」Solo說，連修飾詞都省了。  
克勞德夫人挑高眉毛，「這麼直接，你的新老闆不會生氣嗎？」  
Solo聳聳肩，「這是行規。」  
夫人瞇著眼睛看了看他，「我可以給你們一點優惠，就當作是初次打交道的折扣吧。」  
「感激不盡。」Solo饒舌的說，十指併攏，像是一個精明的生意人，不過克勞德夫人可還不打算跟他握手。她換邊翹腿，拿出一支八公分長的薄荷菸，讓Solo越過桌子替她點火。即將四十歲的女人雍容華貴，雪白色的貂皮讓她看起來像個女王。

「你少算了一個。」歐洲最具勢力的老鴇淡淡的說，不著痕跡透露她的消息來源。  
「七個探員，七個女孩，不多不少。」Solo維持他那令人煩躁的客套。  
「是嗎？」她用問句代替回答。

「漏掉的那個男人是誰？Napoleon。」

Solo的臉色改變是費爾南朵多年來認識他最有趣的一次，簡直像是在聖誕夜壞掉的紅綠燈。發狂的閃爍洋溢節慶氣氛的燈光特效──她那滑頭又容易自作多情的弟弟。

「或許改天會帶給姐姐認識。」Solo客氣的說，一聽聲音就知道他在生氣。  
「你不需要安了。」費爾南朵犀利的回應，「但我想房間還是需要的。」

Solo看起來要拆房子，克勞德夫人呵呵笑著，捏了一把Solo的臉頰。

「小蘇洛。」她愉悅的說。

 

實際上，和費爾南朵聯絡好之後就不甘他屁事了。Solo從那棟房子走出來的時候，非常想要直接搭火車離開這個鬼地方。英國政府大概不會賴帳（為了避免發生Waverly沒帶錢這種蠢事，Solo還特別低聲下氣拜託Gaby管帳）；另一方面，克勞德夫人可樂得在名單中增添另一個能讓她的事業更加扶搖直上的政權、組織、或任何勢力。

為什麼要說不呢。Solo和費爾南朵都知道，人不能少了三樣東西，吃飯、錢、還有性。

Solo當真一股腦兒的衝到了火車站，他痴痴的看了一會往維也納或是巴黎去的時刻表，然後才長嘆了一口氣，轉身離開。他要是買了車票，不到十分鐘內就會再次變成全歐洲通緝的頭號人物，只不過身分會從跨國竊賊變成叛逃特務。

平安夜到聖誕節，兩個晚上，Solo自知不想幹這種很像是人口販子的勾當，但他還是默默的確認每個探員都輪班得到了該有的節日禮物。而最後一名要去接待MI5探員的美女，正是金髮的安。

她的長髮更長了，捲翹的髮尾在腰部勾起甜美的曲度。腰帶束著她的纖腰，安直勾勾的看著Solo，臉上似笑非笑。她忽略旁邊護送的保鑣，在Solo的唇上留下帶著唇膏的一吻。Solo嗅著那股從她頸間、還有低胸禮服摺口散發的熟悉香氣，清新乾淨的百合香，安擦的是他送她的香水。

她離開了，坐上轎車。Solo獨自一人站在月夜下，路燈照出他形單影隻的影子，直到另一道他一直以為是路旁電線桿的高大影子動了起來，他才會意過來那是什麼玩意。

他連「Peril」一句招呼都懶得打，索性待在原地等Illya走過來。電線桿一樣魁梧的男人穿著厚重的夾克，金髮在雪地裡顯得有些白，他水藍色的眼睛太澄澈，如同白雪沒有雜質。因此Solo小心的避開他的目光，彷彿害怕在裡面找到自己被一覽無遺的倒影。

「你喜歡她，為什麼不追呢？」  
「我不回答廢話。」  
「這是問題，不是廢話。」

Solo咬了咬牙關，Illya從來到捷克斯洛伐克的第一天起就一直找他麻煩。Solo從來不是神經質的男人，但這個該死的蘇聯人把他搞得神經兮兮的。任務小組是緊緊纏在一起的線球，而他和Illya是執行計畫的連體嬰。也就是說，他的眼睛是Illya的眼睛，他看見的東西，Illya都會看見。

布拉格是Solo的老巢之一，太多回憶了。而這個數量也不妙的……包含他在這裡睡過的女人。有些事情（經過他各種各方面的理性判斷之後認為）並不那麼適合讓Illya知道。暗戀、愛慕、憤恨的視線，可不只會出現在聖誕市集裡；街坊巷弄執行任務，平常總是連穿著都很囂張的Solo低調許多，好像恨不得把周圍的灰色石牆都拿來當作保護色。當Gaby、Illya和他，三個人一起去用餐或吃下午茶的時候，多的是風韻猶存的熟女願意替Solo結帳，那筆錢可不是躺著就能賺來的東西，等於是想變相買下他半天下午。對，沒錯，那的確是想要Solo躺上她們的床。

Solo沾沾自喜的豐功偉業，沒想到有一天卻讓他覺得棘手無比。每次一有女人在他臉頰上留下唇印，Illya冷冷的視線就讓他覺得自己被冰刀劈成兩半，而且那刀傷通常會持續很久、很久，久到他已經整整超過一個禮拜連Illya的手都碰不到了。

「我沒有分到聖誕禮物嗎？」Illya冷靜的問他。  
吸了一口冷冰冰的空氣，Solo回答，「對，你沒有。」  
「為什麼？我不算在你的組員裡？」

Solo被這個問題堵住嘴，他思考了好一會仍不能擠出合理的句子，「……也不是……」  
「你能玩女人，我不行？」

Illya氣得要命。Solo勉強試著推斷，但又直覺那不只是吃醋而已。

「你親吻過女人嗎？」Solo問他。  
「有。」  
「男人呢？」  
「……有。」  
「你跟女人做過愛嗎？」  
「我討厭廢話。」  
「那跟男人做過嗎？」

Illya忍無可忍了，他抓住Solo，摟住他的腰，嘴唇直接撞上那滿嘴都是口紅的妖豔男人。

被牢牢圈在懷裡的Solo沒法動彈。他半瞇著眼，瞧著眼前把眼睛緊緊閉上的Illya。因為這樣，失去導航的Illya最一開始撞上他的時候，還沒對準好位置而是差點在他的鼻子登陸。Solo為了不要讓蘇聯特務的自尊心受損，還趕緊踮起腳用嘴唇去接住快要爆炸的Illya。這幾乎不算是一個吻，只能算是半個。害羞的KGB特務把嘴巴閉得死緊，因此Solo唯一能感受到的是他刺刺的鬍渣，還有難以分辨模樣的、應該是嘴唇的東西。兩個人像是石頭硬碰硬了好幾十秒，Solo嘗試著張開嘴唇，立刻敏銳察覺Illya把嘴唇咬得更緊了。美國特務差點失笑，於是他毫不猶豫的採取攻勢，感覺俄國人抱著他的手臂和身體全都打了個顫。細細的吻著密不通風的唇線，Solo用嘴唇舔著Illya，像是一隻小心翼翼舔著牛奶的貓，而Illya是全世界最好喝的牛奶。

就這樣，寒夜裡的兩人頑固的持續了好久，沒人去計時，等到放過彼此，Illya的臉漲得通紅。

「我親過的男人，就只有你。」

俄國人的海誓山盟，讓Napoleon Solo在原地傻笑起來。他笑得那樣暢快、那樣滿足，讓Illya的心瞬間融化。他不自覺的伸出手指輕輕揉過Solo的唇角，被抹開的唇膏暈在他漂亮的唇邊，有一些甚至沾到了臉頰，和自然升起的紅暈全都混在一起，明媚的像是燃燒的極光。

「你還沒回答完我的問題。」Solo說，語氣中有幾分痴狂，「你跟男人做過嗎？有嗎？我是唯一的那個嗎？」  
「這個問題應該要我問你才對，你這個天殺的大渾蛋。」

Solo聽見這句話的時候，像是有一顆子彈從他的耳邊擦過，但沒有傷害，只是風聲。他仍筆直的看著那個比他高了半顆頭的男人，從口袋拿出一條紅色緞帶，沒有盒子、包裝紙，什麼都沒有。

「我沒有禮物送你。」Solo說。  
「我也沒有。」Illya回答。

Solo拿起緞帶，繞過自己的脖子，在領帶的上方打了一個蝴蝶結。  
「貨到付款。」他說。

 

兩個人拖拖拉拉的扯著對方進了一年一度的布拉格大飯店，在電梯裡好幾次吻得不可開交。要不是已經凌晨兩點，沒什麼人按電梯阻擋他們直接上到十五樓，這幅畫面鐵定會害得民風純樸的老夫婦去教堂收驚。Illya完全不知道他方才從Solo唇上沾到的口紅就這樣一來一往的被Solo吃掉了。Illya也是該死的民風純樸，他根本不知道自己紅得好像要滴出血來的嘴唇是一種犯罪行為。終年唇色都不怎麼明顯的俄國男人，此刻嘴唇卻艷麗的猶如皇后，彷彿還留著被Solo蹂躪過那樣的絕美姿態，叫佔有慾極強的Solo還沒進房間就差點硬到想殺人。

Solo事先並不知道房間的佈置，這間總統套房自從他認識費爾南朵以來，從未有人能在聖誕節期間染指。過去兩年，房裡會擺好三瓶不同口味的香檳，兩只高腳杯，床上會是安最喜歡的寶藍色鵝絨被床套，因為她認為藍色最襯Napoleon這個男人，而今年──

Solo幾乎找不到鎖孔，因為Illya搞得他沒辦法好好的把鑰匙插到對的位置。他的吻比Solo想像的還要大膽狂野，Illya舌尖悄悄滑到他突起的喉結，故意在他的領帶和紅色緞帶附近折騰著，兩人幾乎是貼在門板上摔進房間。Solo跌在地毯上，而Illya龐大的身軀將他蓋得密不通風，兩個人的雙手各自深深插進了對方的頭髮裡，正兀自陷入又長又深的熱吻，某個說不上來的視覺殘影讓他們莫名停了下來，兩人有志一同的慢慢轉過頭。

臥室擺著一張大床，這不稀奇，但上面不是一般理解中會出現的標準白色棉被床單，要不誇張點是黑色或Solo已經很習慣的深藍色。不，床上居然鋪著一面巨大的鮮紅色蘇聯大國旗，耀眼霸氣的令人不敢直視。兩顆紅色枕頭同樣也綴著金色的鐵鎚鐮刀與星星，Solo和Illya把視線再往左邊移，尺寸明顯比起一般沙發還要大的貴妃椅也不寂寞，覆蓋一面藍白紅的美國大國旗，五十顆小星星，十三道橫紋，應有盡有，一應俱全。

原先緊緊交纏的兩人瞪著眼前的景象，一時之間似乎不知道該怎麼反應。接著，CIA特務和KGB特務互看一眼，天雷地火，Solo還來不及在心裡怒吼「費爾南朵！」，他反應極快，縱使不能拔腿就跑但也要把Illya制伏，這怎麼可能──

力大無窮的蘇聯特務輕易擋住Solo先發制人的右手，反手抓住CIA特務最愛穿的風衣，Solo本來就躺在地上，此刻連反擊的空檔都沒有。Illya借力使力，馬上把人半拖半扛到貴妃椅附近。就在蘇聯人即將奪下一勝，讓屈居弱勢的美國人順理成章被壓倒在美國國旗上──Solo發揮驚人的腰力，柔軟度極好的停在半空，多年來的訓練成果（？）可不是假的，他硬是伸手撈住了Illya的胯部。

猝不及防，重要部位被抓，身心轟然一炸的KGB特務慢了半拍，臉上閃過爆氣的猙獰，沒想到美國人竟然會為了取勝這麼下流！──來不及了，Solo火速絆倒Illya的重心，讓他無法施展狂暴的擒拿術，然後用盡全身力氣把俄國人撞進鋪著蘇聯國旗的大床。

「Solo！」Illya狂吼，像是一頭發狂的大熊。回過神來已經被死死的壓在國旗上，Solo直接坐上他的腰，而且是紮紮實實的坐了下來，那噸位可不是鬧著玩的。KGB特務沒辦法輕易掙脫，他憤怒的朝著那張笑得燦爛、讓他很想大罵王八蛋的臉上揮去一拳──

Solo沒有躲開，斗大的拳頭就停在美國人的臉皮僅僅剩下五公厘外的地方。Illya氣急敗壞的喘著氣，Solo一雙眼睛越過拳頭，藍寶石般的瞳孔非常銳利，此刻卻反差極大的傻傻凝視著Illya。這一拳如果真的下去，一個禮拜Solo都得帶著歪掉的鼻子去上班，對愛漂亮的CIA特務來說，是很大的風險（兼職業傷害）。不過Solo那一瞬間心甘情願豁出去願意挨揍的魄力，讓蘇聯人不禁有些感動，哪怕Illya曉得這只是愛豪賭的美國小偷再次下對了注──他知道俄國人才捨不得傷到他一分一毫。

「噓，不要生氣，Peril，我保證等下一定會交換。」  
「……隨便你說。」自暴自棄的蘇聯人別過臉，看不出是國旗的紅色映上他的臉，還是他終於變成一顆被緊緊攢在手心的紅色氣球。  
Solo俯身向他，Illya閃閃的眼珠子裡倒映的全是他一個人。  
「Illya，」他說，「我從不對你說謊。」

Illya瞪著他，好像還有點氣惱。Solo也不說話，繼續跨坐在KGB特務的身上，一邊哼著有點走音的聖誕曲，一邊用拆禮物的手法把俄國男人拆成裸體。丟開太土氣的夾克，但是仔細對待最適合Illya的黑色套頭衫。Solo早已走火入魔到隨便看見一件黑色高領就會聯想起某個男人在衣服被脫掉的時候，那種不甘願的神情，還有閃爍著很像淚光的長睫毛，那每一個每一個細節，都讓Solo迷戀，他太迷戀了。Illya的上半身赤裸，微微吐著氣，白皙肌膚在紅色旗幟的映襯下，更顯得光澤誘人，Illya不只是像在發光，他受過傷的身體，蔓延在胸膛、腹部、手臂，一道又一道凌亂殘暴的傷疤，因此更加凸顯，讓人退無可退。Solo虔誠的吻著那些不再是傷口的地方，他的吻綿延漫長，帶著永恆般的賭注，他吻到Illya差點不明白的落淚。

「別這樣……對我……」Illya勉強說，他的聲音踩在雲端上方，輕易的就陷了下去。  
Solo微笑，啄了Illya的嘴唇一下，「你好火辣。」  
「你給我閉上嘴……」  
「你好漂亮……」  
「你閉嘴……」Illya此時真心覺得自己詞彙量少的可憐，特別是要拿來對付嘴砲王的話。  
「太美了……」  
「我知道你說的是國旗……」Illya咬牙切齒的回應，Solo原本脫Illya的長褲脫到一半，聽到這句話忍不住愣了半秒。他連著內褲一把將Illya下半身的束縛全都扔開，俄國男人進入全裸狀態。Illya下意識的想擋住自己的身體，但Solo沒理會他，而是掙脫身上的風衣和長褲，只還穿著凌亂的襯衫。他整個人壓上Illya，赤裸的部位一相互貼合，兩個男人各自發出不同高低的舒服嘆息。

「你認為我覺得蘇聯國旗很好看？」Solo質問，「為什麼總是沒人相信我在稱讚他們？」Solo又問，那是故意裝得惱怒的聲音。  
Illya睜開眼，皺起眉頭，「……你在那邊生什麼莫名其妙的氣？」  
「我才沒生氣，我的傻Peril。」Solo說，那笑容竟然有點滄桑，「我希望有人能相信我。」  
「我相信你。」Illya脫口而出。

Solo凝視著Illya，他慢慢低下頭，靠在Illya強壯的胸前，熱熱的臉頰貼著他的心跳。Illya喉頭一哽，Solo像個孩子，成年男子的身材當然不可能蜷縮在Illya的懷裡，可是俄國人確實擁有那份錯覺。

「我相信你。」他忍不住低聲覆誦，伸手摟住了那個一瞬間需要擁抱的男人。

Solo對這句承諾的回應是咬住Illya的乳尖，疼惜又野蠻的。Illya在鼻間抽了口氣，向下看著Solo自己用牙齒咬開蝴蝶夾，那副張狂的姿態，從來只見於野豹。寬幅緞帶從Solo脖子上滑開，落在Illya的鎖骨上，Solo拿起緞帶，抓住Illya的兩隻手腕，用不是特別兇狠，但也不是很容易掙開的力氣，打了一個說鬆不鬆說緊不緊的蝴蝶結。

「這是做什麼？」Illya不明就裡，語氣不是挺好。

「我做完之前，不可以扯斷。」Solo說完，事不宜遲的分開Illya那雙長得只能用美好來形容的腿。

Illya身體繃緊了，他該有的地方都被Solo看得一清二楚，而且還是在他效忠的蘇聯國旗上。明確感覺到自己的性器貼著旗幟的布面，Illya猛地抖了一下，生殖器卻因此慢慢的昂得更高。他想裝作沒聽見Solo迴盪在胸腔裡那低低的笑聲，因此閉上眼睛。全然黑暗的世界裡，他感覺Solo溫熱的掌心把他的大腿撥得更開，拉扯著他的肌肉到有點疼的地步。

Solo什麼時候會進來呢。Illya難掩焦慮，Solo的手不若他的冷，因此握住他的性器時，Illya沒有特別驚訝，只覺得像是泡進了熱呼呼的浴缸裡，被暖意無邊無盡的包圍。不可思議的連他的性器都能感覺到Solo手上的繭──如今他也漸漸開始習慣Solo是怎麼幫他手淫的了。Illya難忍的又吐了口氣，不懂為什麼Solo到現在還遲遲不肯碰他的……另一個開口。說不出的饑渴在心中膨脹，Illya極輕的動了一下他的臀部，他以為沒人發現，可是比預期中濕熱的東西立刻碰著他的後方，Illya低吼一聲，雙腿猛然一縮，Solo的舌頭正在舔著他的穴口，某種類似羞恥感的情結衝上他沸騰的腦子，特別是Solo露出著迷的態度，執著的在那處皺褶和微張的洞口展現他無與倫比的耐心，Illya搖晃著頭，兩根手指隨即插進他悠長空蕩的穴口，逼出了俄國人的一聲輕哼。他的手臂肌肉突然收緊，緞帶立刻跟著被繃到極限。Solo停下動作，他們兩個看著蝴蝶結，Illya硬是吸了兩大口氣，好不容易才把手腕的力氣放鬆，Solo臉上的笑容絕對可以稱得上是邪惡，Illya憤恨的用雙腿夾住那個最愛恣意妄為、欠揍的──

「不要在心裡說我壞話。」Solo俯身向他，朝著他的眼睫毛呢喃。

「你這婊子。」Illya狠狠的說，下一秒毫不留情。聽到評語的Solo笑了笑，輕輕的咬了一下他的鼻尖之後就把注意力轉移到他更有興趣的地方去了。Illya翻翻白眼，他該死的忘記了婊子對Solo而言也算是半個稱讚。他決定把所有的力氣都拿來咬住嘴唇，Solo在他的腰下墊了枕頭，讓他的私處毫無遮掩的暴露出來，Illya被這樣的對待弄得差點暈死過去。特別是那個喜愛實驗的美國人每一次都會用些新的方法，碰觸他這輩子從今以後可能會抗拒給其他人碰到的地方，然後，他會用讓他想要嗚咽但無論如何不能投降的手勁，讓他張開那道願意被他填滿的幽徑。

KGB特務用的詞是玩弄，那個自以為是語言天才的傢伙則稱之為愛撫。

「我最喜歡正面上你了，Peril，」

Illya難得什麼話都沒說，他看著Solo架高他的腿，堅挺的硬物頂端稍微穿進了他的入口，他曉得自己的臉一定紅得媲美落日。這無關廉恥，也無關這世界上任何不相干的批判。Illya張開雙唇，他並不只是想讓肺部獲得更多的氧氣，Solo瞬間會意，於是他將手臂撐在Illya的身體兩側，兩雙嘴唇緊緊合而為一的時候，Solo也深深的長驅而入，貫穿了Illya。

Illya在Solo的口中發出今生最安靜的嘆息，那是無垠的巨浪，徹底席捲正要攻城掠地的男人。

俄國人繞在Solo身上的一雙長腿夾得更緊了，那一定不是KGB特務意識清楚的時候會好好承認的調情──但Illya確實懂得怎麼調情，就算他不完全明白也好，他沒有發現也無所謂。

「你只能給我上而已。」Solo情緒高亢的說，他的挺進挾著一股Illya從未體驗過的深沉執念，「我不要其他人碰到你。誰都不可以。」  
「……這他媽的一點都不公平……」Illya抱怨，他的身體死死的咬著Solo的性器，根本就容不下任何其他東西。  
「你的這裡……」Solo喘著氣說，他加重力道抽插，屢屢擊中Illya的敏感點，滿意的聽見固執的一蹋糊塗的男人終於發出了小聲的氣音，還有模糊的呻吟，「叫做拿破崙隧道。」

Illya立刻被這句話嗆到，他的手腕還被綁著，就環在Solo背上，Illya咬著牙看了正做的渾然忘我的Solo一眼，突然用力往下一拉，兩個男人的額頭碰的一聲重重對撞，不像訓練有素的KGB特務，不怎麼會打架的CIA特務這下被撞得七葷八素。

有那麼片刻Solo真的被撞昏，他甩了好幾次頭，眼前還是一片霧茫茫，但是前方唯一的指引卻是臉色已經超越夕陽等級的KGB特務，彷彿大風暴中的燈塔。憑著對Illya全身上下摸得熟透，Solo索性把身體全都壓到俄國人的身上，把他的腿拉到極限，Illya痛苦的喘了一聲，Solo知道他的體重絕不會壓死強悍的蘇聯人，所以他加快了挺進的頻率，腹肌則貼著Illya勃起的陰莖互相摩擦，他們連胸膛也貼緊彼此，像是加厚的兩道圍牆塗了水泥怎樣也分不開。被Solo極致的佔有欲全面籠罩，Illya下意識的環緊對方。

他射了出來，腦中被抽空的理智一瞬間變得空白。Solo的吻彷若驟雨，還沒射精的身體飢渴無比，他完全放開顧忌，想要把Illya體內的激情重新挖出來。Illya胯間癱軟的性器被激得甦起，感覺到男人快到極限，Illya呼應似絞緊Solo，身上的男人臉上閃過痛苦和強大的快感，他緊緊抵著Illya的額頭，沒有發出聲音，兩人交換著猛烈的呼吸，直到屬於Solo那滾燙的生命注入了Illya的靈魂。

在沉靜的時光，乳白色的精液沿著兩個人交合的地方，滴到了紅色的國旗上。Illya被綁起來的手腕依舊圈著Solo的後腦勺，他梳攏著那頭細緻的髮絲，捲捲的髮尾勾著他的指尖。Solo抬起頭，那雙眸光瀲豔。藍色是宇宙，黑色是黑洞。

Illya目不轉睛，這個黑髮男人是鑽石的稜面，每一面都折射不同彩度、不同明度的光。

「你的眼神好癡情，Peril。」  
Illya沒有反駁，而是吻了一下Solo的喉嚨，「小蘇洛。」他低聲說。  
「你說什麼？」剛射完精，反應速率變慢的Solo懶洋洋的，沒有馬上回神。  
「我要幹你。」

Illya一舉掙開手中的束縛，啪的一聲，銬著他的紅色緞帶裂成兩段。Solo暢快的笑了，他溫馴的大熊終於要從冬眠甦醒。就著Solo還半躺在他身上的姿勢，Illya一手抱緊Solo的腰，整個人直接從床上坐起來。順從的讓性器從Illya的身體滑出來，Solo察覺到自己變成了摟著大樹的無尾熊，他伸長手指揪住了那面蘇聯國旗，Illya一站起來，旗幟就跟著被從床上高高扯起，Illya歛目回眸，巨大的旗面在他寬闊健壯的背後拉出一道極好看的鮮紅色弧度，就像是展翼前的赤色翅膀。

「我以為你說你不喜歡我們的國旗。」

Solo揚起笑容，他垂下目光，兩人彼此互望，那個凝視幾乎可以稱之為是某種歷史時刻。「我真不想這麼說，」Solo說，他貼著Illya的唇，「可是世界上沒有更適合你的顏色了。」

Illya瞅著他，接著沒有預警的親了Solo的下巴。美國人轉過頭，困惑從他的眼底浮起。俄國人從來沒親過那個位置，那個吻有種宣告的意味。

「小蘇洛。」  
Solo頓了一下，表情變得微妙，「你叫我什麼？」  
「緊張了嗎？」Illya露出惡意的微笑，他扛起Solo，把人放倒在美國國旗上，「小蘇洛。」他說，這次發音字正腔圓。  
「你──」Solo還沒說完，Illya蠻橫的抓住他光裸的長腿，把Solo囂張的屁股一口氣拉向自己的下半身，Illya恢復精神的陰莖抵住那個還沒擴張過的開口，幾乎想直接頂進去，Solo迅速倒抽一口氣。

「你不會這樣就進來吧？」Solo有點緊張，「你不會虐待我的。」  
「我是很想。」Illya回答，沒有半點留情的意思。

Illya說到做到，他碩大的性器一碰到Solo有彈性的臀肉，馬上就充血完畢，那驚人的硬度讓才剛發洩完的Solo掙扎起來。Illya扣緊Solo的手臂，二話不說，他故意扶著自己的陰莖，像是填充好的砲彈隨時要從槍管發射，停在狹窄的穴口前，勃起的龜頭當真的向裡面探入了一點點。強硬的做法讓美國人的眉毛擰得死緊，整張臉都皺了起來。Illya感覺平常從容不迫的Solo出乎意料的認命，被岔高的雙腿環在Illya身側，微微在發抖。蘇聯國旗沿著Illya的脊背披掛下來，彷彿火焰頂端那層血紅色的迷幻籠罩他們。Solo從沒注意到原來Illya壓在他身上的時候，身形會那麼巨大。

「這是侵略。」Solo喘息，他說。  
Illya迫近他，壓上他，不給他走，「我們本來就注定互相侵略。」

Illya真的插進來了。Solo猛地在國旗上蜷起身體，尖銳的痛感逼出了他的汗，他痛得差點就要叫出來。Illya超乎想像的蠻力撐開他，強迫他容納他滾燙的入侵。Solo的身體被凹折成一半，那份痛楚究竟維持了幾秒，Solo不知道，也根本沒法去算，視線模糊，他甚至漸漸的失去了眼前的Illya。太痛了、太痛了，Solo浸在冷汗中，僵直的被摟在蘇聯人的懷裡，只能急促的呼吸。不知道過了多久，他才發現Illya早就退了出去。帶著比一般人略低的體溫，他的手指正柔柔的在他的穴口附近，像是溫柔的漩渦輕輕打轉，好像想替方才那差點被撕裂的傷口降溫。

強大的鬆弛感讓Solo整個鬆懈下來，他沒有問Illya方才為什麼要這樣對他。他靜靜的喘著氣，Illya略冷的手指確定身下的男人不再發抖以後，才沉默的進入他的體內。像個典型的俄國人，悶聲不吭的開挖著屬於他──或者是他想要的道路。Solo任憑Illya動作，他雙手撐著Illya有力的肩膀和後頸，冰冰涼涼的觸感和他的熱烈的包覆相撞，幾乎錯覺要散出嘶嘶作響的蒸氣。某種不相容的衝突感讓蘇聯特務有些受挫，Illya從來不會演戲，因此挫折的神色馬上就爬上他的臉，那雙眼睛裡的藍色黯淡下來，他堅毅的表情瞬間如同冰山融了一角。他畏懼他傷了他──他喜歡的、眷戀的、發瘋似的喜愛著的──

「你不准。」Solo突然說，Illya還沒反應過來，Solo用力咬住他的耳垂，銳利的牙齒讓Illya察覺到美國人強烈的報復心。Solo抓住Illya的手腕，執著的讓Illya的手繼續在他的後穴開疆闢土，讓他的熊熊火花，融掉Illya的長年結凍。Illya的表情就像當初Solo把手錶丟還給他一樣，迷惑、驚奇、不確定。所有他想問Solo為什麼的問題，他最後總是忘了要問。

「我很抱歉……」  
「噓，上我，Illya。」

那個黑髮男人身上還掛著凌亂的襯衫，下擺沾著Illya黏稠的精液。襯衫之下，隱約能看見肌膚的肉色。Illya先是解開最上面的幾顆釦子，Solo形狀漂亮的鎖骨終於露出來了，Illya著迷的、不可自拔的深深的望它了一眼，接著雙手才用力一扯，襯衫爆裂開來，跟緞帶一樣裂成兩片。Solo綻放極為狂野的笑容，兩道相匹配的盛焰以不同溫度的火在燃燒。Solo不經意的把美國國旗披上肩頭，名叫Napoleon的男人挾帶天生的煥發的自信和狂妄，跨坐上Illya Kuryakin的大腿。Illya與他配合的天衣無縫。當Solo緩緩的、小心的坐下，那火燙的熱源就漸漸填滿Solo身體深處的空虛，一點、一點、一點、然後是最後。

Solo仰著頭，他碧藍的眼珠向上睜開，沒有盡頭的瘋狂延伸，直到Illya的手和他十指交握。

「Илья。」

那個俄文名字那麼普通，Solo纏著Illya的手指，Illya的腰，Illya的身體，緊緊跟著Illya劇烈的擺幅，他插到他很深很深的地方了，Solo想著，意識清晰又恍惚，他深到連Solo自己都不曉得那是哪裡。當Illya──填滿他，進入他，深入他的身體──男人通常幹的事情是宛如利劍刺穿另一個人，不需要去考慮那份被穿刺的恐懼，可是──Solo掙扎著，他的耳朵聽見自己的喘息聲變大，而Illya的抽插也越來越兇悍，俄國人得到了，就想要更多。

可是，Illya讓他起了畏懼之心，讓他的身體被外來的東西給──強迫變得完整。那並不是強迫，Solo開始呻吟，勉強抓著Illya的背，他被捅的快要裂成兩半，Illya即將要失控，Solo感覺到，他狂暴的慾望因為Solo這個男人而全數被激發出來。Solo抱緊他，Illya讓他畏懼、讓他不安、讓他害怕，讓他覺得自己不只是身體連靈魂都被這把利劍給穿透。但是Illya在這最矛盾的一刻，他的手就是他的盾牌，驅散Solo所有的疑慮和恐慌。就像他第一次遇見他那樣的不平凡。

「小蘇洛。」Illya輕輕的說，在Solo的頸邊和耳邊嘆息。一番有如狂潮的攻勢過後，他放慢律動的速度，腰肢有力的頂到男人體內深處最最柔軟的凹處，那是Solo最無法忍受的部位。神智不清的眼淚突然從Solo的眼角掉下來，一串又一串，有如露珠，或是細鑽。Illya意外的看著Solo本人可能也未曾察覺的哭泣，他吻掉那些閃閃發亮的淚水，「小蘇洛。」

「你……不可以……」Solo連呻吟都快要忘記怎麼叫，蘇聯人動得太慢了，太慢了，他該死的怎麼可以這麼慢。每個擦過他的內壁的刺激，幾乎不只是性器那樣純粹，那是Illya，他的Illya。俄國人重新踩了油門，狂放的速度越加越快，熾熱的要把他們兩個人都燙傷。最終他和他一同迎接最後絢爛的爆發。

「……Napoleon。」  
「終於想起來我的名字了嗎？」Solo喃喃抱怨。他被箍在勒死人的擁抱裡，癱在Illya身上。

Illya稍微扯了一下嘴角，他心情好的時候總是明顯的讓十公尺外的人都能知道。

「Napoleon。」他又念了一次，用鼻尖蹭了Solo的肩膀一下，KGB特務難得在討好一個人。Solo唇角微微勾起，Illya看著滿面發光的Solo，享受著那份寵溺的特權。Solo其實最喜歡──他喜歡的人叫他的名字。

「這到底是什麼意思？」Illya猶豫了一下，忍不住問。  
「我輸了的意思。」Solo簡單扼要，沒有說明。Illya沒有想到美國小偷會那麼誠實。

「你討厭輸。」

Solo表情認真起來，深思了很久。Illya看著身上披著美國國旗的男人，深藍色底的白色星星就覆蓋在Solo的左肩，像是勳章般刺眼。Solo沉默的伸手，把快要從Illya肩上滑掉的蘇聯國旗拉回他的半邊肩膀，俄國人赤裸的健壯臂膀撐起那面沉重的旗幟，他們面對面。

「我不介意平手。」

 

KGB特務和CIA特務最後還是回到那張抽掉國旗之後，床單其實是普通白色的床鋪。而縫著鐵鎚和鐮刀的紅色枕頭背後，其實還藏了兩顆圓形的美國國旗抱枕。

在那張平穩大床上，白色可以是雪地。他們終於經過了幾場不再帶有較勁意味的性愛。那個時候，他們的吻像是度過一個世紀那樣的緩慢，是一首能夠在原地慢慢轉圈的老歌。他們各自舔著彼此身上不完美的傷痕，還有太過完美的某些地方，像是天生要包容接納另一個截然不同的人。

這一切全都是Illya在凌晨某個時間點才注意到。他凝視發出穩定呼吸聲的Solo，黑髮男人睡著了，一隻手抱著抱枕，一隻手則貼在Illya身上。他離他很近，非常非常近，近到他現在才知道，某些阻礙可能無法跨越，某些阻礙由時間和空間組成，而某些事情並不會因為這些東西改變。

早上，Illya醒來，白色的微光稍稍刺著他的眼皮，一個非常好聽的聲音搔著他的耳朵。

「我可以穿蘇聯國旗當圍裙？」

Illya沒動，金色的眼睫毛像風中的羽毛顫了顫，他睜開眼。

他的男人逆光而臥。太陽的光芒落在Solo身後，讓他的輪廓鑲了一層鍍金的曲線，看起來竟然有些不真實，像是一場夢。Illya的心臟猛然踩空，他跨越他們之間不到十公分的距離，幾乎像是越過了一個海峽、一道圍牆、無數條國界。他用力的握住了Solo的手指，確定那份值得永恆的溫暖，那是他這一輩子最準確的肯定。就是這一個男人。

「那是一個很爛的笑話，Cowboy。」


End file.
